


Feline Tactics

by Shatterpath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A holiday evening out for Alex and her Kryptonians.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what universe this falls in, as I wrote it weeks ago on a whim and have been holding on until Halloween. Or close enough anyway. Enjoy!

Alex was woman enough to admit that she'd been concerned when Kara had insisted that she and Astra could manage Halloween costumes on their own. The escalating, comedic horror of the 'what ifs' her mind had conjured up faded away as she beheld her favorite aliens. 

Somehow, Kara had scared up a remarkably good ensemble meant for a classic western dance scene in the local saloon. The look was helped by Astra's matching look, the casual cowpoke duds surprisingly sexy on her. They both smiled warmly when their gazes settled on Alex sauntering over and she couldn't deny she liked their happiness radiating out at her. The black tights and leotard might as well have been painted on, broken up by a tuxedo shirtfront beneath a shiny silk vest and a red bowtie.

"Love the theme, fam. You look great!"

"You too," Kara said with a voice tight with suppressed mirth. The dry look she earned only cracked out stifled giggles.

"Laugh it up. Not only did I lose a bet and end up in this in the first place, but I had to suffer through Cat painting my face with appropriate running commentary. Winn best hope he never needs his old job back is all I have to say."

That cracked Kara, her laughter pealing through the crowded, noisy room. There was enough of her coworkers here from both sides of the cape that she would soon be too distracted to torment Alex, which was fine with her. Astra only reached up to finger one of the lacy pointed ears perched atop Alex's head.

"You are one of the clever little felines that live among the population. At least of a sort."

Smirking, Alex tossed her arms over Astra's shoulders and batted heavily made-up lashes. "That would be correct, cowgirl. Who knew you would rock this look?"

That wandering hand touched near the wispy lines of whiskers and the black patch darkening the underside of Alex's nose to narrow to a stripe to her upper lip. Her blood red lips were as carefully outlined in inky black as were those laughing brown eyes.

"Ah-ah," Alex warned playfully when her lover leaned in for a kiss. "No messing up the goods. Not until later anyway."

No hardened warrior should be able to pout so well and Alex sighed melodramatically.

"Fine, but no mussing the face paint."

The kiss was delicate, almost chaste, but still fire lurked beneath.

"Stupid face paint," Alex complained mildly and drank up Astra's smile. "We make quite the odd pair."

"That would be in character for us then."

"True. Well, come on then and socialize."

"Certainly. It will be like herding cats."

That made Alex pause in pulling away, her hand wrapped around Astra's. The Kryptonian jerked her eyes up from the fuzzy tail hanging from the back of Alex's jacket, clearly proud of herself for the sassy comment.

"You've been dying to use that one for longer than showing up here and seeing this getup. How did you know what I would be wearing?"

"Only your theme, Brave One. You are not the only one that Cat insisted upon ranting at. The wordplay is essentially my own."

Moments before she would begin second-guessing her own cleverness, Alex leaned in to reassure her with a deeper, more intimate kiss, makeup be damned. When Astra would have pursued the intent in that kiss, Alex suddenly spluttered with amusement and leaned away. "Herding cats," she chuckled and once more tugged her immovable object into moving. "You've turned out to be clever, my formal one. Consider me caught."


End file.
